Some prior floor surface machines use hydraulics to adjust the height and angle of a blade situated on the front of the machine. Two such machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,206 to David B. Craft and U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,284 to Stephen B. Lindsey and Randy D. Lindsey. In each case, a hydraulic cylinder operates a blade holder that is adjustably mounted on the front of the machine, and the hydraulic cylinder attaches to the top of the blade holder. Craft and Lindsey are typical in that the hydraulic cylinder is mounted on top of the blade holding mechanism in a conspicuous manner such that the hydraulic ram and seals are exposed. Removal of floor covering materials creates a great amount of debris that often causes damage to the components of the floor covering removal machine. In particular, on many such machines the hydraulic cylinder or other hydraulic components for operation of a blade are exposed to the ongoing debris created. This causes scarring of the hydraulic ram and gouging out of dust and pressure seals in the bottom end of the hydraulic cylinder's barrel. The problems are exacerbated by the design of the double action hydraulic cylinder barrels normally having two threaded ports for attachment of hydraulic hoses to pressurize the cylinder barrel for extension and for retraction. The debris gradually causes much damage to the hydraulics system and results in loss of use of the machine and the expense of repair. With a top mounted hydraulic cylinder, designers must be careful to make the barrel static to prevent rubbing and abrasion of hoses from surrounding structures and debris.